


Didn't Mean Any Harm

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31. blame me and 37. meant no harm - Doctor/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean Any Harm

“Doctor, Doctor!” Rose yells, running up behind him. “Stop running away! I didn’t mean any harm. How was I s’posed to know that taking your hand was gonna offend the Council?”

He turns, frowning. She flushed and angry, and he can see, hidden in the corners of her mouth, scared and he realises she doesn’t understand. He stops frowning and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her and says, “I’m sorry, Rose. It’s my fault, I should’ve told you that unless you’re married, holding hands is considered an act of rebellion.”

“Idiot,” she mutters into his chest, “They’re idiots too, how’s holding hands rebellious?”

Pulling back, the Doctor looks down at her, and smiles. “No idea, actually, and that’s saying something because I know almost everything. I even know exactly what the Bermuda triangle is, it’s actually just a misplaced….” He stops talking and looks down at her. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because, you’re holding my hand,” she says, before pointing over his shoulder with her empty one. “And we’ve been spotted, again!”

Grinning at her, he says one word. “Run!”


End file.
